Sinnoh Summer Camp
by sportsstar117
Summary: Trainers, Coordinators, and Breeders from all over the world come to Sinnoh Summer Camp to become the best. They make great friends and get to know them and their pokemon! Some romance is put to this story. OC's are needed!
1. OC Form

Someone inspired me to do my stories this way.

This is a pokemon camp story.

I'm having **YOU **choose the characters.

That's right.

Just fill out the form below:

Name:

Age: (13 – 19 best reccomended)

Sex:

Appearance:

Personality:

Home City:

Pokemon: (UP TO 6 ONLY! no attacks)

Family/ History:

Ambitions: (Trainer/Coordinator/Breeder)

Desired Part: (Main character/Villian/Ally/Counselor/Camper)

Just so you know my camp isn't going to by like moscowmoocow's story.

Send me this and when I have 5 people, I'll start writing ^_^

Here's and example of my filled out form:

Name: Chase Nguyen

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Appearance: Chase is 5' 6" tall. She has ocean blue eyes. She has long, black hair that reaches to her shoulders covering her right eye. She wears black vest with a purple tank top underneath and skinny jeans. She always wears this heart necklace that belonged to her mother. She wears a dark purple bandana. Chase would always carry her purple sling backpack. She is tanned and has scars on her left arm.

Personality: Chase is very anti-social. You would be lucky to hear her say one word to you. Sometimes you can hear her cry alone at night. She hates to hear how bad other's lives are because her family's past must be one of the worst. Depending on how she thinks of you, Chase can be really caring. When she's alone during the day, she would play her guitar. She would never eat broccoli. She says it's just like killing trees (even though she's not a tree hugger)

Home City: Sunyshore City, Sinnoh

Pokemon:

Pichu- Belonged to Chase's mother before her death

Luxio- As a Shinx, Chase found in the rain injured and brought to Pokemon Center. She considered Luxio as a part of her team from that point.

Gible- Accident. Gible just kept following Chase nonstop. Gible even went to sleep with her, so she decided to catch it.

Riolu- Chase was given Riolu's egg for helping Nurse Joy in Sunyshore City

Umbreon- As an Evee, she was being attacked by a Steelix in Mt. Cornet. Chase and Pichu stepped in and saved Evee.

Duskull- Chase slept in Duskull's cave for one night and Duskull wanted to travel with her

Ambitions: Trainer

Family/History: Ayla Nguyen (Mother/Coordinator), Kazuki Nguyen (Father/Trainer), Ikuto Nguyen (Older Brother/Breeder). Chase's family was killed in a house fire when she was just about to turn 5. Although she was hospitalized, the doctors called it a miracle that she survived. Ever since then, she never talked to anyone even her best friend.

By the way, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!

Go easy on me if it's bad. T^T

I'd also like some of your ideas.

Thanks!


	2. Camp Time!

Yay! I got some characters!

I own nothing except for Chase Nguyen and Mario Martinez

The story shall begin now!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Campers,_

_Welcome to the Sinnoh Summer Camp! We are glad to have you on board! You will become stronger with your pokemon and new friends while staying here. Many great trainers came to this camp. For example Ash Ketchem came with his two friends Dawn and Brock. If you're lucky, you get to meet them! Remember to bring what you would normally bring while traveling._

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Mario Martinez_

_Camp Counselor_

"Great," said a cranky female pokemon trainer. "Another stupid summer camp letter." The trainer walked to the trash bin, crumbled up the piece of paper and dropped it in the bin.

The cranky trainer's friend, Liz, went right into her face and yelled,"OH MY GOD! CHASE LOOK AT THIS!" Liz started jumping and running with her Wartortle which she calls Shadow.

"Can you be quiet for once?" said a very annoyed Chase. "Geez, why do I have to be so nice to let you into my life?"

(A/N You'll find out where they met later)

"But come on, this is a letter of opportunities, Chase," Liz put an arm around Chase while she AND Shadow had this sparkle in their eyes that always gets Chase to give in which annoys her Pichu.

"-sigh-, Just say it. And don't touch me" Chase was just about to bang her head to the closest tree when she heard. . .

"I SIGNED US UP FOR SINNOH SUMMER CAMP!". . . from Liz's mouth.

If we paused this scene and looked in the bottom corner, you can see Pichu hitting his head with a mallet. Then again, we would expect that because well Pichu's been with Chase all his life.

"I'm having a nightmare right?" said Chase horrified.

"No silly," said Liz reassuringly. Liz gently patted Chase's head before Shadow jumped on top. Chase then dropped on her knees with her spirit literally escaping her through her mouth.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I can't believe we're here!" said a cheerful Alessandra Cesarini hugging Markus, her childhood friend.

"Well Alex," said Markus, blushing. "You were talking about coming here all year, so I said what the heck and signed us up."

"Hey look over there!" said Alex pointing to the blonde dragging the dark brunette to the check in line. "Wonder what's going on?"

"Better go check it out" said Markus walking over to the girls. Alex ran to the girls pulling on Markus' hand.

"It's gonna be SO much fun Chase just wait and see," said the cheerful blonde. "Oh, and I hope there are some cute boys!" The dark brunette sighed and let the blonde drag her on the dirt.

"Hi there," said Alex. "I'm Alessandra Cesarini but you can call me Alex, and this is my best friend Markus Pearl. You are?"

"I'm Elizabeth Thomas but you can call me Liz," said the cheery blonde. Then pointing to the brunette on the ground, she said,"And this is my friend Chase Nguyen. She doesn't talk much, but if you become her friend like I am, she'll tell you everything like her – OW" The girl Chase elbowed Liz's foot to shut her up. "Anyway, can I see your pokemon?"

"Sure!" said Alex. Both Alex and Markus took out their pokemon and they ran around the trainers.

"Hey is that an Umbreon?" asked Liz. This caught Chase's attention so she whipped her head toward the pokemon.

"Yeah, I call him Dark," said Markus. "But despite the name, Dark is more like a Skitty."

"Cool, you know Chase has an Umbreon too!" said Liz. "Come on Chase show them your Umbreon!" Chase rolled her eyes and tossed up Umbreon's pokeball.

"That's so cool! Both you and Markus have an Umbreon" said Alex.

"Yeah but the thing is, she is just like Chase," said Liz.

"SHE?" asked Alex. "Wow that's amazing."

"You don't see those everyday," said Markus. Suddenly a red light appeared from Chase's right pocket. A Gible then jumped and bit Chase's head.

"OW" yelled Chase. Then a cheery brunette came running in as Chase was standing up and knocked her down.

"Sorry," said the brunette. "I just really didn't want to be late." She then looked around to see they were the only ones there. "Wow, I must be really early 'cause I thought this place would be packed."

"Hi I'm Alex and this is my best friend Markus and my other friends Liz and Chase." That being said, Chase stood up with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, I'M FINE THANKS FOR ASKING!"

~Silence~

"Yeah, that was Chase" said Liz in her cheery voice.

"Well I'm Marina Skye nice to meet you ^_^" said the brunette. Pichu tries to calm down Chase with Gible and Umbreon in the background.

"I'll try to calm Chase down," said Markus running towards Chase. At this Alex felt betrayed. She had her head down hiding how she feels. Markus usually helps people, so why does Alex feel this way now?

"Alex are you okay?" Everyone looked around just to see Chase with a concerned face. Markus turned to Alex to see her covered in tears. Alex noticed this and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah. . . I'm fine." After her she wiped the last shed of tears she said, "Never better." Chase came up with only one conclusion( A/N which only one other person knows . . . for now). Then a tall man who looks like he is in his 20's showed up all happy closing his eyes, humming a tune and whatnot.

"Okay campers I am Mario Martinez your camp counselor for the summer." Mario opened his eyes to see only a few campers have showed up. "How come there are only six people here?"

"Six?" Marina wondered. "I thought it was just us five."

"No look over there," said Mario pointing to a boy with a blonde crew cut. The boy just stared at Chase with his cold blue eyes.

"I thought this place was for ages 13 and up," said Marina. The boy averted his cold glare to Marina.

"I'M 14 THANK YOU VERY MUCH," said the short boy.

"That boy's accent is weird," said Liz.

"Like your voice is any better," said the pissed off short boy.

Liz gasped and Marina stepped in saying,"Don't talk to my friends that way little boy."

"GUYS" yelled Markus, getting everyone's attention (even the wild pokemon). "Thank you, anyway we aren't gonna go anywhere if you guys just keep insulting each other."

~Silence~

"I say we battle little boy," said Marina.

"Your on," said the pissed off short boy. Markus slapped his forehead thinking that they would stop. A hand came to his shoulder which made Alex shake.

"Welcome to my world, Markus," said Chase as she removed her hand ('cause she noticed Alex shake).

"Get in there, Aqua!" yelled out Marina.

"Let's show those freaks how it's done, Alpha!" yelled out the pissed off short boy. Chase then comes running in the middle of the field.

"Hey you, dude, whoever you are what's your name?" asked Chase.

"Mika Arius Jones what of it?" said Mika. Marina, Liz and Alex started laughing so hard all three of them collapsed clutching their stomachs.

"I CAN'T . . . BELIEVE . . . HE HAS . . . A GIRLS NAME" said Liz between laughs. Marina and Alex agreed.

"AND WHO HAS A MIDDLE NAME ARIUS?" said Marina.

"Shut up you guys, he's still younger than us so you have to be nice to him," said Chase.

"I'm sorry," said Alex. "It's just that I never met a guy with the name Mika."

"Well Chase is right you know," said Liz. "She's the only girl I know with the name Chase."

"Anyway here are your cabins" said Mario holding up the paper.

**Cabin 1:** **Cabin 2:**

Mika Jones Chase Nguyen

Markus Pearl Alessandra Cesarini

Elizabeth Thomas

Marina Skye

"It's too bad only 2 guys signed up," said Liz. "I mean 1 of them is short and the other well . . . let's just put it at the fact that he's kind of picky."

~Silence~

"What?" asked Liz. "I like to share my opinion." Mario looks at his watch and figures out that there is still a lot of time before dark.

"Well why don't we all show our pokemon?" asked Mario.

"Sure," said Alex.

"Okay We'll go alphabetical order by last name, so Alex you go first." said Mario. Alex ran up to the front with all six pokeballs in her hands and threw them up to the sky.

"Come on out gang!" yelled Alex. An Infernape, Togekiss, Glaceon, Espeon, Pikachu, and Milotic. In order she called out their names, "That's Blaze, White, Snow, Light, Star, and Milly!"

Next was Mika. He walked to the front, no change in emotion, and silently let out his Mightyena and Volbeat.

"These are my pokemon, Alpha and Zulu," said Mika. He returned his pokemon and walked back to his spot. Next was Chase. She also walked up silently and let out her three other pokemon (since 3 were already out), Luxio, Riolu, and Duskull. Marina flinched once she saw Duskull.

"Are you okay Marina?" asked Liz.

"Yeah. . . I'm fine," stuttered Marina.

"Are you sure?" asked Alex. "'Cause you're shaking."

"Yeah. . . Never felt better. . . I promise" reassured Marina.

"These are my pokemon," started Chase. "I don't really have nicknames for them but they're really loyal." Chase returned all of her pokemon except for Pichu, and walks back. Markus then walks up to the front and let's out his six pokemon, Empoleon, Pidgeot, Leafeon, Umbreon, Lucario, and Electrivire.

"These are my pokemon and I call them, Sarah, Spirit, Leaf, Dark, Aura, and Sparky," said Markus proudly. Next was Marina. She ran up to the front as cheerfully as Alex and let out her three other pokemon, Empoleon, Pidgeot, and Pachirisu.

"I call these little guys, River, Aqua (Mudkip), Ave, and Chispa." said Marina. "Aqua hates pokeballs and always sits on my shoulder when we travel." Chispa on the other hand started running towards Mika and jumps on his head. "CHISPA STOP THAT!" yelled Marina as she ran and got Chispa off of Mika's head. "Sorry Chispa can't stay still." With that she returned River, Ave, and Chispa. Last but not least was Liz. Unlike the others, she let out all her pokemon before she ran up to the front.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE THESE ARE MY POKEMON!" yelled Liz.

"LIZ!" yelled Mario. "There's only five other campers and me so can you lower your voice?"

"Okay," whispered Liz. "THIS IS MY ESPEON AND I CALL HER SUN, MY ALTARIA AND I CALL HER DAWN, MY NINETAILS AND I CALL HER BLAIRE, MY ABSOL AND I CALL HIM DUSK, MY VILEPLUM AND I CALL HER MOON, AND LASTLY THIS IS MY WARTORTLE AND I CALL HIM SHADOW!" Liz happily returned all her pokemon except Shadow and went back to her spot. Mario left with a finger in his ear and everyone else stayed quiet.

"You know I think Markus likes Alex," whispered Marina. Both Chase and Liz gave her a look that says, 'No-duh.' "What? I noticed it a while ago."

"Well," started Chase. "Alex seems to like Markus too." Marina gave her a 'How-would-you-know?' look. Alex and Markus then came in."I'll tell you later 'cause here they come."

"So, what were you guys talking about?" asked Alex.

"Nothing, just stuff like our hometowns," said Liz.

"Yeah like I'm from Sootopolis in Hoenn," said Marina.

"Well Alex and I are from Twinleaf Town" said Markus.

"I'm from Celadon City!" said Liz.

"Sunyshore City," said Chase in a deadly voice. Marina, Liz and Alex became scared because of the dark aura she gave off.

"What's wrong with Sunyshore City?" asked Markus. "I mean isn't it supposed to be the best city in Sinnoh?"

"They all hate me," said Chase. "Except for Nurse Joy."

"You know that's not possible," said Alex. Liz looked at her with a sad look.

"It's true," said Liz. "The thing is, we don't know why they hate her."

"Wow, that's harsh," said Marina.

"It's probably some set up you two put just to make friends," said Mika.

"Look kid, all this is true," said Liz. "I happened to meet Chase at Sunnyshore City. NONE OF THIS IS A LIE!"

"You know Liz," started Chase. "I think it's best if you shut up now."

"Okay," said Liz. Then she pointed at Mika saying,"But you have to go away somehow."

"Just forget about him Liz," said Chase.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Marina.

"I just wanted to join you," said Mika. "Plus there's no one else here." Liz started to burst out laughing. . .

"HAHA YOU THINK WE ARE GOING TO -" . . . until Chase shoved a black bandana in her mouth.

"Okay," said Chase. "As long as you don't get on Liz's bad side." Still having the bandana in her mouth, Liz started to shake Chase with the 'ARE-YOU-OUT-OF-YOUR-MIND?' face. While Liz was shaking Chase, Mika took out an energy drink that made Liz stop shaking Chase and take out the bandana.

"Hey Mika do you have more of that?" asked Liz.

"I have five more why?" asked Mika. Chase looked up to see that they were talking about.

"Can I have one?" asked Liz. Chase shook her head as if to desperately say no.

"Sure," said Mika. Chase ran up to them and took away the energy drink.

"Dude!" yelled Liz. "I was gonna drink that!"

"OH you don't want to see Liz with an energy drink," said Chase.

"Oh yeah," said Liz. "I guess I forgot."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"It's getting late don't you think we should go to our cabins?" asked Marina.

"Yeah let's go!" yelled Markus, running. Everybody else walked except for Alex who just sat there thinking. Chase turned around towards Alex.

"Chase where are you going?" asked Liz.

"I'll be there in a second," said Chase. When she got to Alex, she sat down next to her. "What's up? You're just sitting here when we're all going to our cabins."

"Do you like Markus?" asked Alex. Chase looked confused at that.

"Let me tell you something," said Chase. "Markus impressed me, but he doesn't care for me in that way."

"So?" asked Alex.

"If a boy impresses me, he's a good friend," said Chase. "If a boy cares about me more than anything, number one, he loves me. I just happen to be the third one or lower."

"So he's just a good friend to you," said Alex.

"Kind of like MY brother," said Chase.

"What's your brother like?" asked Alex.

"More like goofy guy who has a passion for pokemon," said Chase. "And the one person he loves."

"That's so Markus," said Alex. "It's weird."

"What?" asked Chase. "That I'm younger than you and I'm giving you advice?" Alex laughed at that.

"No," said Alex. "How Liz said that you don't talk much, and now it's still the same day and you're talking to me. Why?"

"Like Markus," said Chase. "You impressed me." Chase stood up stretching out her hand towards Alex. "Come on, they're gonna worry if we don't show up at our cabin." Alex smiled, took her hand, and they walked to the cabin together.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay, end of chapter one! review and give me ideas! or more OCs.

I know this didn't have a lot of pokemon involved and I promise there will be more in chapter two.

Every chapter I'm going to introduce one of my other OCs. Make sure to look out for them!

Chase: Great

Me: You know you love them especially one of them

Chase: Shut up or I won't get you anything for your birthday

Me: You didn't deny it -smirk-

Chase: Well. . . HE'S LIKE MY BROTHER!

Me: You just said that about Markus.

Chase: This is something you wrote not me!

Me: You do like him, not Markus though.

Chase: Would you SHUT UP GOD DAMMIT!

Me: Yeah I will because the readers don't want to hear you talking

Chase: ME? DON'T YOU MEAN YOU?

Me: I got an axe

Chase: Fine!


	3. Boyfriend?

Yay! Thanks for the advice for this chapter!

I own nothing except for Chase Nguyen, Mario Martinez, and the OC you have to figure out!

Note: Each cabin can hold 6 people. And I will show the previous cabin arrangements (if any) for the previous chapter in the beginning of each chapter (especially because the thing kind of messed up the arrangements in Chapter 1).

Example:

CHAPTER 1

Cabin 1:

Mika Jones

Markus Pearl

Cabin 2:

Alessandra Cesarini (Alex)

Chase Nguyen

Elizabeth Thomas (Liz)

Marina Skye

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day, all the girls were talking and laughing except for Chase who was reading a book about Finland. "Common Finnish Male Names,"said Chase as she was scanning the page. She saw a name quite familiar, and called out "MIKA?" All the girls ran up to Chase's bed.

"What is it Chase?" asked Liz. "Why did you scream out Mika's name?"

"Look at this," said Chase, showing them the page.

**COMMON FINNISH MALE NAMES**

"So it's a page for Finnish parents to name a boy," said Liz.

"Just read the page," said Chase, clearly annoyed.

"Okay pushy," said Liz. "What does this have to do with Mika?"

"Alex and I already know since we read the page," said Marina.

"Then tell me," said Liz. "Don't make me read the book, geez." Chase slaps her forehead out of frustration.

"How did we become friends?" asked Chase. As Liz was about to answer, Chase said, "Don't answer that."

"Mika is a common name in Finland," said Alex. "It's short for Mikael."

"Oh," said Liz

"_All campers report to the bonfire for introductions!_"

"Bonfire," said Liz. "It's not even night-time yet."

"Oh my God," said Chase.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

At the bonfire, there were a few new faces in the crowd. "Okay," started Mario. "Let's divide into Trainers, Coordinators, and Breeders." Mario told each group on where to go and sweat-dropped on the results. There were a big clump of trainers, one coordinator, and no breeders.

"AWW I'M THE ONLY COORDINATOR HERE?" shouted Liz. Then, out of nowhere, a Gliscore came from the bushes.

"Is that Ash's Gliscore?" asked Alex.

"Nope," said Markus. "They said that Ash gave away his Gliscore." Then a boy about 5'10" came chasing Gliscore. Chase hid behind Marina.

"DAMMIT GLISCORE STOP RUNNING AROUND SO MUCH!" yelled the boy. The boy looked up to see eyes on him. Obviously he was embarrassed. "Sorry I'm late! I'm Justin Hernandez!" He looked at the group until he saw Chase and said, "Hey Chase, long time no see!" Chase sighed.

"Hi Justin," said Chase. Liz smirked at Chase's behavior.

"HEY CHASE," yelled Liz. "IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Chase blushed madly and tried to hide it, but it was too late.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" yelled Chase. "I wish you were quieter and kept some stuff to yourself." Liz gave her a confused look.

"But that isn't me and you know that!" said Liz. Chase slapped her forehead. (A/N Let's count how many times Chase slaps herself, bangs her head against something, or has someone else do it because of Liz in this chapter! So far it's 2!)

"I can't believe I survived traveling with you," said Chase. Everyone just stared at Chase. "Wow." The boy, Justin, ran to Chase putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Chase and I traveled in Kanto together," said Justin. "People thought we were a couple too but we're just good friends, right Chase?"

"If you don't get off, I will twist that arm into a pretzel," threatened Chase(even Gible was giving off a bad aura. . . AND GIBLE'S NOT EVEN OUT OF ITS POKEBALL).

"HEY GUYS LET'S LEAVE THE LOVELY COUPLE ALONE SHALL WE?" yelled Liz. Chase slapped her forehead (A/N slap #3!), and the dark aura around Chase got bigger.

"DAMMIT LIZ WE AREN'T DATING!" yelled Chase.

"Geez why didn't you say so?" asked Liz. "I would have been quiet about your boyfriend." Chase banged her head onto a tree (A/N slap #4!).

"Liz," said Mario, very impatiently. "They aren't dating."

"Yeah so?" asked Liz.

"I think Chase had enough head injuries," said Mario. "Plus, we're behind schedule."

"Oh okay," said Liz. "SORRY BUDDY." Chase sighs and sits down.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Liz looks around at the three new guys in a fangirlish way, Alex was talking with Markus, Marina was trying to get Liz's attention, and Chase. . . well she's plotting Liz's death, an escape plan, and well a way to get Justin to go (Liz: OUT WITH HER! Chase: No you dimwit) away somehow. A lot of things happen to go through her mind.

"Hey," said Liz. "New girl! You're blocking the view!" Nothing happens. Liz gets annoyed and grabs her shoulder to get her attention, but instead, the girl flips her.

"Don't. Touch. Me," said the girl in a deadly tone.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I know this chapter was short, and some of the OCs haven't shown up. I am really busy but I got it done.

Chase: Sure you were busy sleeping the whole day

Jenny(me): No I haven't! I wake up the same time as everyone else .

Chase: You were also busy snacking off the whole pantry

Jenny: Chase

Chase: What?

Jenny: SHUT UP!

MidnightheartXxX don't kill me because of the late entry T^T and because I made Liz look stupid!

Jenny: Have you figured out who my OC is?

Chase: If they didn't, they're stupid.

Jenny: DON'T BE MEAN TO THE READER CHASE!

Chase: I'm not being mean. It's just really obvious.

Jenny: I know where you live!

Chase: That's good to know Jen.

Jenny: Anyway, the OC is -drumroll-

Chase: Really? A drumroll?

Jenny: JUSTIN COME ON OUT

Justin: Hello people who have a cat, dog, or internet connection!

~Silence~

Chase: Justin

Justin: Yeah?

Jenny: You're not funny.

Chase: FINALLY WE AGREE ON SOMETHING!

Jenny: YEAH!

Chase: You ruined it

Jenny: I can take you off the story

Chase: Then do it

Jenny: Do that again and I will -holds up BIG red button-

Chase: I hate- -

Jenny: Your life

Justin: I think we took up more than half of the story

Chase: BYE! -slams door-

Jenny: Since when did we have a door?

Justin: Jenny's still accepting OCs. Now I go calm down the Blob and the girl

Jenny & Chase: WHAT?

Justin: I'm dead

~Read and review~


	4. Twins Right?

Justin: Aww I'm early!

Chase: No the idiot hasn't shown up yet.

Jenny: -still home- I HEARD THAT

Chase: How could she hear me? she's still at home

Jenny: -still home- YOU PROBABLY FORGOT THAT YOU'RE ON MY COMPUTER STUPID

Justin: Ha that's funny! Chase got PWNED! -laughs uncontrolably-

Chase: I have a chainsaw in my bag

Justin: I'll shut up now

I don't own anything except Chase, Justin, Mario, and ANOTHER CHARACTER YOU HAVE TO FIGURE OUT

Chase: This one's pretty easy too

CHAPTER 2:

Cabin 1:

Mika Jones

Markus Pearl

Justin Hernandez

Cabin 2:

Alessandra Cesarini (Alex)

Chase Nguyen

Elizabeth Thomas (Liz)

Marina Skye

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The new girl gave Liz a death glare. "Chill out new girl," said Liz. "I just wanted you to move."

"I have a name," said the new girl.

"We don't know your name," said Marina.

"I'm Kallen Phoenix," said the girl. "Now you know." Four more people showed up which got Liz psyched. She ran towards the four people and introduced herself.

"Hi there," said Liz. "I'm Liz and these are my girlfriends, Alex, Marina, and my best buddy, Chase!" All four guys just stayed quiet. "WHY WON'T ANY GUY NOTICE ME?" yelled Liz. "Not that I'm desperate or anything."

"Okay who gave Liz an energy drink?" asked Chase. Justin was about to make a run for it until he saw Chase's giant dark aura right in front of him. "Justin," started Chase. "Did you give Liz an energy drink?" Justin started to make a run for it, but he wasn't as fast as Chase.

"Damn how did you get so fast?" asked Justin, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject," said Chase.

"Okay I did," said Justin, stopping. "But she looked so tired I thought it would help." Chase's Pichu was walking past Justin and he whispered, "Help me!" Pichu just looked at him, used thunderbolt, and walked away. Markus couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow," started Markus. "I've never thought that 'The Great Justin Hernandez' would get beat up by a small Pichu." He was laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After the bonfire, two girls showed up. One of the girls had brown hair that reached her back, beautiful brown eyes, wears a purple tank-top, denim shorts, blue flipflops, and a blue ribbon on her head. The other girl is a Brunette, short hair that flies in every direction, brown eyes, has a blue bandana with a white pokemon emblem on it, a blue shirt that says "Medicated for your safety", blue fingerless gloves, and blue shorts and tennis shoes.

"NIKKI! ELPHIE! YOU CAME!" yelled Liz. "you're kind of late though." Both brunettes shrugged and laughed. Chase and Justin came up to them. "Oh guys I want you to meet the Upland twins." said Liz. "The brunette with the bandana is Elphie Upland and the brunette with the ribbon is Nikki Upland."

"Hi," said Nikki and Elphie. Liz just loves how they say things at the same time.

"I'm Justin," we all know who said that. "and this is Chase." Chase stayed silent writing in her book.

"OOH I almost forgot," said Liz. "One of them is going to be the girls' counselor! Guess who it is!"

"Elphie," said Chase, simply. Liz looked confused.

"How did you know?" asked Liz.

"Her shirt says 'Medicated for your safety' why else?" said Chase.

"She's is all about safety," said Nikki. "I mean back in Violet City, we had a carnival, and she almost made me tape pillows and a helmet on me when we went on the rollercoaster."

"Hey!" said Elphie. "That roller coaster had loops and we could have fallen off."

"By the way we're not really twins," said Nikki. "We're actually neighbors that oddly have the same likes and dislikes."

"Then why are both of your last names Upland?" asked Justin.

"Later on, we figured out that we were cousins," said Elphie.

"But they look like twins so I call them the Upland twins!" said Liz.

"Let's go eat now I'm starved," said Justin. The girls agreed and followed him to the cafeteria.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry about not writing for over a month, but I forgot my flash drive at home. Plus, my dad wanted me to stop writing for a while and have fun with my relatives. I put as many OCs as I can so don't hurt me if you're not on there!

Chase: I think you should stop making such lame excuses and just write the rest of the story already. You just had to go to Cali just to keep them waiting.

Jenny: I did not! We were already planning that trip since last year!

Justin: Can we just introduce the HOT new OC you created?

Chase: You need to shut up.

Jenny: Yea you just embarrassed yourself in front of my readers.

Justin: What are you talking about?

Chase: They're reading this like right now

Justin: Oh I'm gonna go to the emo corner right now -leaves-

Jenny: Any way here is Nicole "Nikki" Upland! (cue the applause)

Random Reader (M): WHOO SHE IS HOT

Chase: -throws a boulder at random reader-

Nikki: Well that's all for this chapter! Remember to R&R!

Jenny: I could really use your ideas! 


	5. Old and Broken Friendships

YAY! A whole new chapter! Please don't kill me! T^T I'm sorry, my school already gave me three projects all in one day! But now I finished them and I'm prepared to do more chapters!

Chase: School didn't start the last time you updated.

Jenny: Well excuse me for working on two other stories people like!

Justin: Honestly, it's like you're avoiding us.

Jenny: I'm not! I seriously had a lot of stuff to do!

Nikki: Just a reminder, I'm not really Elphie's cousin. Jenny just felt like having me as Elphie's cousin. ^^

Chase: Her real last name is Sanchez

I don't own anything, but the characters I mentioned last chapter plus another character that you have to figure out.

CHAPTER 3:

Cabin 1:

Justin Hernandez

Mika Jones

Markus Pearl

Cabin 2:

Alessandra Cesarini (Alex)

Chase Nguyen

Marina Skye

Elizabeth Thomas (Liz)

Elphie Upland

Nikki Upland

Cabin 3:

Kallen Phoenix

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Cabin 1 got a full cabin also now. The new campers were Adam Matias, Rick Galian, and Dai Kamiya. The cabin was really quiet. Dai was planning out his next battle. Rick just sits in his bed deep in thought. Adam was just gazing out the window wondering what lies ahead of him. Mika was just tossing a pokeball up. And Markus and Justin are getting their spirits sucked out of themselves out of boredom.

"This is so boring! Let's check out the girls next door," said Justin.

"Yeah," said Markus. "It's a ghost town in here." Both boys go next door to check on the girls. Unfortunately, the girls were bored out of their minds. Nikki was reading her book. . . for the third time. Elphie was reading the camp handbook. Marina was playing rock paper scissors with Liz. Chase was trying to take a nap(A/N It's like 5pm). And Alex was laying on her bed tossing a ball up and down.

"AW COME ON!"yelled Justin.

"What do you want Justin?" asked Chase in an annoyed tone.

"We're just really bored, so we came here," said Markus.

"And you automatically think we always have something to do?" asked Marina.

"Yup," said Justin. "Pretty much."

"Did you guys meet the 2 guys in Cabin 4?" asked Alex.

"No," said Markus. "But they seem scary."

"Wow," said Liz. "You guys are so manly."

"Oh yeah?" asked Justin.

"Please don't sing your 'I challenge you' song," begged Chase.

"Don't worry about it," said Justin. "But we will prove to you daisies that we're not scared."

"Daisies?" asked Marina.

"I couldn't come up with anything better okay!" complained Justin.

"Calm down Justin," said Nikki.

"Yeah!" said Elphie. "I still need to finish reading the handbook."

"You finished reading it 5 times!" yelled Liz.

"Well what am I supposed to do now, huh?" asked Elphie. There was a knock on the cabin door.

"Finally something to do!" yelled Liz. She opens the door to see a wet, toned guy with his shirt off in front of her which of course, made her faint. Marina and Alex start giggling. Well, Marina is giggling because she thinks the guy is hot, and Alex is giggling because Liz fainted. Chase just rolls her eyes at Liz. Elphie is still reading the handbook. And Nikki just stares at him which infuriates Justin.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Justin.

"My name is Kyle White," said the (inner Chase: SMOKING HOT) new guy. "And I just wanted my towel back from Chase."

"What makes you think I took it?" asked Chase.

"It's hanging out of your trunk," said Kyle. Chase looks at her trunk and then glares at Liz.

"I'M SORRY!" yelled Liz. "HE'S JUST SO CUTE! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!" Chase sighed, but then she realized something.

"Wait," started Chase. "How do you know my name?"

"Figures you wouldn't remember me," said Kyle, and Pichu runs happily towards Kyle

"What do you mean by that?" asked Chase.

"It's okay," said Kyle. "It has been 10 years anyway."

"I'm getting confused," said Markus.

"Oh," said Chase. "Now I remember! You were my neighbor until the incident happened."

"WHAT INCIDENT?" yelled Liz. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME OF AN INCIDENT."

"That's because it had to do with my family," said Chase.

"Speaking of which," started Liz. "You've met my family, but how come I never met yours?"

"That's none of your business," said Chase.

"YES IT IS CHASE!" yelled Liz. Chase looked at Liz's unusually serious face. "You're my best friend and you won't tell me what happened to your family."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S REALLY PERSONAL AND I JUST WANTED TO FORGET ABOUT IT!" yelled Chase.

~Silence~

Chase stormed out of the cabin leaving everyone but Kyle in deep thought.

"Can I have my towel now?" asked Kyle. Liz then threw the towel right into his face which made Kyle fall into the hardwood stairs.

~3 days later~

"I'm worried," said Alex. "Chase and Liz haven't been talking to each other."

"Yeah," said Marina. "I hope they will be okay."

"I gotta say I'm also kind of worried," said Mika. "I never thought they could yell that much, especially Chase."

"You weren't even there," said Alex.

"I could hear it clearly through the cabin walls," said Mika.

"I've never seen Liz this upset," said Nikki.

"Yeah," said Elphie. "She's always so cheery no matter what."

"I've never seen that much rage from Chase," said Justin.

"There are now three questions yet to be answered," said Markus.

"One," said Alex.

"Will Chase and Liz ever become friends again?" asked Mika.

"Two," said Marina.

"What's the relationship between Kyle and Chase, other than old neighbors?" asked Justin.

"And Three," said Elphie.

"What was the incident?" asked Nikki.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

SO MYSTERIOUS AND DRAMATIC! I love it so much!

Chase: Why did you make me think Kyle was "Smoking Hot"

Jenny: Just to make it interesting.

Justin: Since when did I care about Chase's personal life?

Nikki: Always care about your friends Justin

Justin: Okay -.-

Chase: Are we even friends?

Jenny: Let's just introduce the new OC

Nikki: Please welcome Kyle White!

Female Readers: OMG HE'S SO HOT!

Random Female Reader(1): GO OUT WITH ME!

Random Female Reader(2): I WOULD LOVE TO F-

Chase: -throws MY history textbook at random female reader 2-

Jenny: HEY! I needed that!

Chase: What? She was about to say something inappropriate for the rating

Jenny: Fine

Kyle: Am I not here?

Female Readers: AAAAAH HIS VOICE IS SO DAMN SEXY!

Justin: -curses to himself- That never happened to me . . . . Damn him. . . . No girl ever did that to me. . . . -mumbles-

Jenny: -smirk- Are you jealous?

Random Female Reader(3): HE HAS A SIX PACK!

Jenny: How would you know that? I never said that in the story!

Random Female Reader(3): . . .

Kyle: Are you doubting me Jenny?

Jenny: Anyway, R&R THANKS! I'd like to hear more of your ideas


End file.
